Paladin PvP Guide
Category:Paladin GuidesCategory:Paladin Stuffs that everybody wants knows before start play with paladins in pvp server. After few good posts, i will get all good information and make a single post. Maybe opp stick. try answer this topics in your post(ALL): - what best aa and why - how to fight against each class - strategies - stance: offensive or defensive? - shield + one-hand or two hand weapon? I will try start. Sorry for English. AA: crusader: 1 in focus sta: 4 8 4 7 2 ( hammer ground knockback and stund people in aoe for 3 seconds. Divine aura is great against swash/brigands ) int: 4 4 8 8 (all because crits in spells/heals) paladin: full hero line (because bonus in blockshield) wraths: 2 holy circle, 3 righteousness, 5 relentless conviction, 5 doom judgment, 5 brimstone, 1 smite evil (smite evil is the best spell ever. great damage, dont spend mana, aoe JUST DO IT) healing: 5 fervent aid, 3 devotion right now im fighting only in defensive stance with shield/one-hand sword. in last week im trying fight with few classes in offensive stance. but someone prolly knows exactly what stance is best for each class. strategies: mages: use well your stunds. stund dps stund dps. do not cast spells in random way. 1 stund + 2 or 3 damage....if you have same aa then me you have like 5 spells for stund and interrupt. mages have long cast in most times. if you use your hammer ground you have like 5 or 6 seconds for use all you combats arts. then stund again and that it. if you use well your stunds / interrups you even need heal. if he root you throw arrows and keep you in wards and heal until root efect finish. potion wards against magic and cold is good with wiz and against poison with warl and necros. i always use. its good have one macro /target_previous if your target have pets that can taunt you like necro. scouts: still my big problem. bards and assassi are cake. i can use offensive stance. fight is like 35% heals and 65% dps. burn more then heal and you are cool swash/brigands: i should not say anything. im not good against this classes. 99% i only win if Divine aura and celestial touch is up. when i win i just try stund before heal and ward. looks like if you can keep you up for few seconds theirs dps will slow down so you can stop heal for while and start your dps. need some post here. fighters: most times i win just using heals and wards. i dont spend my mana with nothing else. i stay in autoattack going to their back. soon they dont have power, i start with dps. looong fight. but in most times i win in that way. i knock with hammer ground and cast str dolls too. i use potions for power too. healers: same as fighters. i go to offensive / 2 h weapon if another class is inq. if they cast that stupid heal tree, target that tree and KILL. save aoe for kill the dogs and pets but dont need target. fighters and healers: you need make him spend his power and still keep yours. so, use your spells wisely for make him spend his power and still keep yours. thats the key for me. most times fights take like 10-15m. refusal of conviction, smite evil, dot and stund are good for that. cast all your combats arts will just make you spend your mana and not make dps enough. cast potion for wisdom is a good idea. theres one for 57 if im not wrong in value. cast potion for ward against magic and divine will make all difference. tip: - before heal and ward: STUND. so you will not get interrupts. - use your taunt for debuff his divine resists before cast big damage spells. resists is bad. ALL times. its not just a taunt think in that as your debuff - healers/fighters: use potion for power soon. if you have 95% use. in that way you prolly can use 3 times in one fight. most people just use when they have like 10%. - Castigate: remember less hp you have more damage you make. dont cast castigate if you have alot hp. use potion for cure. - more important attributes for me: 1 sta(if you have divine aura, if not i think wiz more important), 2 wiz, 3 int (more damage).